


Evil Can Be Fun

by ChibiEnvyChan



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Forced Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEnvyChan/pseuds/ChibiEnvyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth is being evil, and who is our lucky victim? None other than Cloud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Can Be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Shounen ai and Seph being downright evil.
> 
> Disclaimer: Chibi doesn't own Final Fantasy VII, otherwise, Tifa would be wearing more clothing and have a smaller chest.

To think, Cloud thought that incident would never come back to haunt him.

Boy was he wrong.

The blond glared daggers at a certain former general. The last thing he remembered was going to sleep by the camp fire. They were trekking through the forest and couldn't make it to the nearest village so they had to sleep underneath the stars.

"Why such a sour face? I picked it out especially for you."

"Because I thought I had burned this atrocity."

Sephiroth grinned quite evilly yet erotically. "I had the tailor make another one, and no, I didn't kill him. I find him to be quite useful."

"Should I be grateful?" While he didn't like killing people, Cloud wouldn't mind if he killed that dress maker.

"Of course. He'll be making your entire wardrobe from now on."

Screw Sephiroth. That guy was going to die…

Painfully.


End file.
